De l'encre qui rature
by VictoireSixtine
Summary: Deux couples qui naissent. Quatres personnes différentes. Quatres destins, qui vont aboutir à une même fin.


**De l'encre qui rature. **

( tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, encore merci à elle. )

Je tiens à vous prévenir, cette fiction étant écrite par **deux personnes**, pour deux couples qui se ressemblent.

La première parlant du couple Pansy Parkinson/Drago Malfoy que j'ai écrite et celle de Severus Rogue/Hermione Granger écrite par Louise. Ces histoires, vont petit à petit se rapprocher, afin d'ammener une vraie histoire.

* * *

><p>Les yeux rivés sur mon livre de magie, les yeux bordés d'un rouge nacré, et les paumes tremblantes, je tourne une à une les pages du livre de défense contre les forces du mal que venais de remettre le professeur Rogue. Je pivotais chaque page avec une délicatesse maladroite, le bout de mes doigts effleurant le rugeux des feuilles jaunâtres, usées par le temps. Je m'étais mise en binôme avec Drago Malfoy. Nous nous complétions bien à vrai dire, depuis nos six années à Poudlard, nous avions appris à bien nous connaître et à fonctionner à deux.<p>

« Pansy, fais voir ton livre, le mien est abimé, demanda Drago. »

Je le regarda doucement et lui tendit mon livre neuf. Il l'attrapa brusquement et le parcoura lentement. Drago était d'une beauté troublante, presque surnaturelle. Il tenait cela de son père, c'était sûr.

Avec Drago, notre choix s'était porté sur les Inferis. Ces cadavres ensorcelés impossible à tuer. Il me souria tendrement lorsqu'il me remit le livre. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous avions commencés à les détailler sur un parchemin, il dictait et j'écrivais. Nous nous arrêtions souvent pour discuter des derniers ragots, des informations honteuses sur les Gyffondors et à nous moquer ouvertement de Harry Potter et ses célèbres amis. Les yeux fixés sur le parchemin, le professeur Rogue s'arrêta sur ma calligraphie et écouta Drago me dicter les mots à écrire. Après nous avoir observés, il commenta.

« Miss Parkinson, vous devriez changer de coéquipier. Je vous entend papoter et médire depuis dix bonnes minutes. »

Je releva d'un seul coup la tête et Drago fit de même, je ne voulais pas changer. Je voulais rester travailler avec lui.

« Professeur Rogue, s'il vous plaît, nous ne discuterons plus. »

« Bien, continuez donc à travailler dans ce cas. »

Je baissa la tête pour terminer la fin de la phrase que j'avais commencer à écrire. Une fois que le professeur fut plus loin, je chuchota à Drago.

« J'ai vraiment cru qu'ils allaient nous séparer. murmurais-je doucement. »

Drago, la tête toujours levé, me répondit à voix basse :

« Tu sais que j'ai entendu dire ? »

Je m'approchai un peu plus de lui pour entendre discrètement la rumeur dont il voulait me faire part.

« Il paraît que Theodore Nott sort avec Daphnée. »

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? »

« C'est Crabbe qui me l'a dit ce matin, ils les a vu dans la salle de bains des prêfets. »

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Daphnée Greengrass sortait avec l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Il fallait que je lui en parle au déjeuner. En parlant de couple, je me rappella de ce que Graham Pritchard m'avait dit au petit-déjeuner.

« Drago, Blaise m'a dit ce matin qu'il appréciait beaucoup une Serdaigle, mais il n'a voulu me dire son prénom. »

Drago afficha une moue boudeuse.

« Oui je suis au courant, j'arriverais à lui faire cracher le morçeau, et tu seras la première au courant. »

Pansy souriait doucement, ravie de passer une nouvelle heure entière accompagnée par le prince de Serpentard.

* * *

><p>Assise sur sa chaise, à gratter le parchemin de sa plume, Hermione écoutait ce que Rogue expliquait et le retranscrivait tant bien que mal sur papier. Sa voix rocailleuse aussi tranchante que grave détaillait chaque conséquence horrible de différentes attaques d'inféris, de détraqueurs de doloris et autres thème qu'il s'était choisi. Sa grande silhouette déambulait entre les bureaux, il en dégageait une telle présence et de charisme qu'Hermione eut d'autant plus de mal à ce concentrer sur son parchemin .On ne pouvait pas dire que Severus Rogue était beau mais sa grandeur, ses gestes rapides et précis, la gravité de sa voix son haussement de sourcil, ses manières toutes ses choses faisaient qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'une beautée physique et éphémère pour s'attirer les faveurs d'une femme. Alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée pour détailler pour la millième fois Rogue, celui-ci changea subitement son champ oculaire pour s'arrêter sur Hermione. Voyant qu'elle ne copiait pas il commença de sa voix doucereuse :<p>

« - Vous n'écrivez pas Granger ? Ce que je dis n'est-il pas digne d'intérêt ?

- Si Mons…

- Taisez-vous, vous copierez sur votre voisine … Je retire 10 points de Gryffondor »

Hermione entendis Malfoy ricaner avec Parkinson.

Elle murmura alors « la ferme Malfoy » pour elle-même, c'était sans compter l'ouïe fine du professeur, ne tenant plus compte des paroles de Rogue elle ne pus que retenir « ce soir, 20 heures, dans mon bureau. »

Fulminant elle se reconcentra sur son parchemin serrant tellement le poing que ses jointures devinrent blanche.


End file.
